cawwrestlingcommunityfandomcom-20200216-history
Poison Bee
Poison Bee is a professional CAW wrestler that competed on the independent circuit for 1 year before being discovered by Wrestling Heaven. Poison Bee was barely getting by doing what he was doing, then Wrestling Heaven found him and offered him a big time contract. Poison Bee's dream is to win a championship in any CAW Wrestling company. Poison Bee is also a TNE Superstar. Poison Bee is also a member of the BFWH, V-WWE , WACW & TNCA rosters. Wrestling Heaven Poison Bee competes on the SmackDown Roster, along with one of his trainers, the Big Show and his brother, Wrestling Heaven World Heavyweight Champion, the Dragon Slayer. Poison Bee looks forward to being able to challenge his brother for the Wrestling Heaven World Heavyweight Championship. He has a long way to go before that happens. However, on August 1st, 2011, Poison Bee was traded to Raw for Goldberg, and Poison Bee defeated Goldberg to win his first ever Championship: the Wrestling Heaven Championship. World Alliance Championship Wrestling Recently, Poison Bee has joined the WACW roster. Even though WACW has not premiered yet, the Poison Bee can't wait to make his debut. Total Non-Stop CAW Action On November 12th, 2011, it was confirmed that the Poison Bee was on official member of the TNCA roster. Blood Fire War Hate Poison Bee competed in the return webmatch losing to RSJ by DQ. In the next webmatch Poison Bee won a fatal 4 way match. In the first episode Poison Bee lost to Ryan Emerson. In the second episode Poison Bee made quick work of Ross Samuel Jones. In the third episode Poison Bee defeated Eighteen. In episode 4 Poison Bee lost a TLC match where winner gets first pick of the BFWH Championship match. In episode 5 Poison Bee won again as he defeated the Debuting Danny Kace. In episode 6 Poison Bee lost to Trevor Morris. In episode 7 Poison Bee won a hell in a cell match for the BFWH Championship but he was not officially in the match so he had the title stripped of him. The next week Poison Bee would smash Regals head through a window. In episode 9 Poison Bee took on Monzer Mazaydeh but the match ended in a double count out. Mazaydeh and Poison Bee had the rematch where Poison Bee won and became the #1 contender for the BFWH Championship. Total Non-Stop Entertainment On September 20th, 2011, the Poison Bee was confirmed for TNE in a street fighting Style. Poison Bee made his TNE Debut in the episode 9 Gauntlet defeating xXx, Ryan Baxter and Patriota but lost to Monzer Mazaydeh. In the episode 10 Draft Poison Bee was the second pick and said to start an era. On episode 12 SmackDown Poison Bee won a TNE Lockdown qualflier against Kid Punk but lost the match in the Chamber. In episode 13 RAW Poison Bee lost a TNE King of the Ring qualflier to Dude. The same week on SmackDown Poision Bee randomly attacked xXx and took his place in his match against Dude where he beat him for a finals spot in the King of the Ring tournment, after the match he was attacked by xXx with a steel pipe. At TNE King of the Ring Poison Bee was crowned King of the Ring has has a chance for the TNE World Heavyweight Championship at TNE Wrestlemania. On episode 16 Poison Bee teamed up with Lord of Darkness in a losing effort against Ryan Baxter & Dude. Season 2 At TNE Wrestlemania the TNE World Heavyweight Championship is on the line between Ryan Baxter & Poison Bee. Poison Bee was victorious in this match to win his first ever Championship in TNE. Family Dragon Slayer In Wrestling Finishing Moves *Awesome Facecrusher- Top Rope Spinning Facecrusher (2011) *Fireman Carry Cutter (TNE) (2011 - *'Poison Bomb (2011 -' *'Sting Ray - Bicycle Kick (2011 -' Signature Moves *'Triple German Suplex (2011 -' *'Spear (2011 -' Wrestling Themes *"Colors" by Crossfade *'"Last Resort" by Papa Roach '(Heel Theme) *"The Good Life" by Three Days Grace (Wrestling Heaven Champion Theme) *"End Of An Era" by Low-Key (TNE Theme) *'"Forever In Your Hands" by All That Remains' (TNCA Theme) Championships & Accomplishments Wrestling Heaven *Wrestling Heaven Championship (1x) (Current) Total Non-Stop Entertainment *TNE King of the Ring (Season 1 Winner) *TNE World Heavyweight Championship (1x) Category:Superstars Category:Wrestling Heaven Category:TNE Category:BFWH Category:Commentators